catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight
Midnight is the game accompanying CatGhost 9 Welcome Home. The game shows Bethany stealing a baby from a camp or village. Gameplay In this game the player controls Bethany as she searches a camp for a red hut (which spawns in a random location on the map). The player may enter houses by pressing the spacebar. The game map is set in a 9x9 grid. When the player starts the game, both normal houses and the single red house will be randomly scattered across the map. When the player enters the red house and approaches a baby in the centre of the room, the game will become overlaid with static, take control of the player's mouse and write the word 'Run' across the screen in red. When the player then exits the house they will be chased by the inhabitants of the camp. There are two types of enemies that will chase the player: slower enemies that fire arrows at the player and faster ones with spears that will attempt to reach the player, killing them on contact. Both enemies can only move when the player moves, however the ranged enemies have the ability to shoot arrows at the player even if they are stationary. Endings Crossing the bridge without entering the red hut will simply quit the game. If the player is killed after exiting the red hut, they will receive a "game over" screen featuring a dying Bethany, having been shot by multiple arrows. The game will then return to the starting screen and the location of the red hut will have changed. To "win" the game the player must successfully cross the bridge with the baby from the red hut, after which they will receive a screen of the silhouettes of two people (a woman and a man with a hat) holding a baby. This will be displayed for a few seconds and the game will then automatically quit. Messages Main Article: Midnight/House Messages If the player enters a tan hut, a message in green will be displayed with most of the letters blanked out. Each player can have up to 4 letters of the alphabet filled in for them, based on the numbers in their internet-facing IP address. These were pieced together by members of the Discord server. The lines are assumed to be spoken by Bethany. Drawing Jumpscare The game has a random chance of grabbing an image from the CatGhost website and taking control of the player's mouse, drawing the image on the screen in red. This is similar to how 'Run' is drawn when picking up the baby in the red hut. This event can happen whether you are playing or idling. As of April 2, 2019; the image is a Skinwalker-possessed Naarah. Trivia * Due to a bug in the first version, the game would crash when entering a house while playing the game with a resolution incapable of displaying the entire game window at once. This was promptly fixed in an update a few hours after release. * The picture seen when the game is "won" was foreshadowed in ''Joke'' as the answer for the codeword "Trinity". Gallery Redhouse.png|The red hut. chased.png|The player being chased by two archers and one spear wielder in the bottom-right corner of the map. topleft.png|The top left corner of the map. housetext.png|Entering a brown hut. This player has the letters G and R revealed. redhouse2.png|Entering the red hut. redhouserun.png|The word 'Run' being written on the screen by the player's cursor. midnightrun.gif|Ditto, in gif form. gameover.png|The 'game over' screen. gamewin.png|The screen that is displayed when the game is won. midnightevilnaarah.png|The jumpscare image of Skinwalker-possessed Naarah. midnightevilnaarahscribble.png|Ditto, after scribbling itself out. Category:Games